


Masquerade

by premiershu



Series: My most beautiful moment is you [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, dreams come true, rushed ending, you were warned!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/premiershu/pseuds/premiershu
Summary: “I want to meet you, for real this time, can I?” Jihoon asks in a slow voice, almost whispering. The man says nothing, only stares at him with a warm smile and says, “Soon, sweetheart, we will meet very soon.”
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: My most beautiful moment is you [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1117701
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by WJSN - Masquerade

The moment Jihoon opens his eyes, he is greeted with a sight of a long hallway. Luxurious paintings fill the walls, with lanterns along the pathway leading to the only door at the other end. Jihoon looks down at himself, he’s wearing an extravagant pastel blue tuxedo this time, with gold finishing all over the seams. His outfits are always different every time he’s in here, for as long as he could remember. From far away, Jihoon hears the very familiar orchestra music, coming from the other end of the hallway. With a quickening of his own heartbeats, Jihoon walks towards the door, faster and faster until he reached the door, slightly panting. The music is much louder when he stands right outside the door. Jihoon takes a deep breath, and turns the doorknob around.

At the other side of the door, it is bright, as it always was. The ballroom he’s currently in always seems so wide, as if there’s no end to it. The walls seem to go on forever, always full with men and women, each with a mask over their face and a drink in their hands. Whenever he made eye contact with anyone, they would raise their glass and nods at him, always with a warm smile too. Despite the lingering feeling of unfamiliarity he has, their warm smile always managed to calm him down.

The music suddenly stops, and the light dims, except one spotlight pointing at the foot of the stairs in the middle of the room. One man stands there, his pastel blue suit complements Jihoon’s. Even with the mask covering his face, Jihoon could feel the man’s warm smile directed at him. Jihoon takes the first step towards the man, and the others on the dance floor slowly parts, making room for both of them to meet in the middle of the dance floor.

Once Jihoon is within the man’s reach, the orchestra starts to play again. They bow towards each other, the man offers his hand, and Jihoon takes his hand with the biggest smile on his face, allowing the man to lead their dance. The man pulls Jihoon right into his arms, staring deep into his eyes. Jihoon knows he’s blushing but as always, he could never take his eyes away from this gorgeous man in front of him. They continue to dance across the floor, accompanied by the sweet orchestra and warm looks from the rest of the patrons of the night.

This moment right here, is the happiest moment for Jihoon. But he knows this dream would end very soon, as they always did previously. So Jihoon works up his courage and tugs the man’s hand to get his attention. The man slows down, cups both of Jihoon’s hands and placing them over his own heart. “Yes, Jihoon?” He asks. Jihoon feels a shiver down his spine, the man’s voice never fail to melt him right down to his bones. “I want to meet you, for real this time, can I?” Jihoon asks in a slow voice, almost whispering. The man says nothing, only stares at him with a warm smile and says, “Soon, sweetheart, we will meet very soon.”

Jihoon wants to ask more, but he hears a very loud sound from his side. Jihoon frowns and looks around, noticing how everything around him is starting to fade away. He blinks once, and when he opens his eyes again, Jihoon is back in his own room, staring blankly at the ceiling. The loud sound is still ringing across his apartment. “Ugh, fuck it!” Jihoon curses whoever it is at the door, throwing punches at his innocent pillow for the interruption. _SO NOT FAIR_ , Jihoon thinks to himself, _I was so close to at least get his name_. You see, Jihoon has been getting the same dream for the past two weeks. And everytime, he is woken up before he gets to ask anything to the mysterious man of his dreams. Even today, he is woken up abruptly again before knowing the man’s name.

Jihoon gets up from his bed, and walks groggily towards the door, mumbling not-so-warm wishes to whoever it is on the other side of his door. He reaches for the doorknob and opens his door. Jihoon looks down to see a pair of black shiny shoes staring back at him. He slowly looks up to see the person standing in front of him. When they both locked eyes upon each other, Jihoon is quite sure he wasn’t really breathing well. Or maybe his eyes are still playing tricks. Or maybe he is still asleep. Yeah, that’s probably it, Jihoon is still asleep, this is still part of his dream. Jihoon quickly rubs his eyes and blinks quickly a few times.

_Yeah that doesn’t work_ , the man of his dreams is still standing in front of Jihoon, in his navy blue suit, looking all dapper and perfect, as always. The man stares hard at Jihoon as well, like he couldn’t believe what he was seeing too. Jihoon opens his mouth to say something, anything, but he couldn’t make up any words, so he closes his mouth again, repeating it a few times. At last, Jihoon meekly whispers out “Seungcheol..?” The moment that name goes out from his mouth, Jihoon gasps and puts his hand over his mouth. How did he know this guy’s name? Jihoon says the name again slowly, with a bit more confidence this time. “You are Seungcheol, aren’t you..?” he asks. The man blinks once, twice. Then slowly his face lits up as he smiles so brightly.

“I was only ringing the door because I wanted to introduce myself, but I guess we have already known each other for quite some time now, right, Jihoon?” Seungcheol says. Jihoon couldn’t believe this. He knows Seungcheol, and Seungcheol knows him too. He has so many questions and so many things to say to Seungcheol. He’s not letting him go again, not this time. Jihoon clears his throat and offers “Would you like to come in? For coffee, maybe?” With the smile never leaving his face, Seungcheol accepts, “Gladly, sweetheart.” Jihoon backs himself to allow Seungcheol to come in and leads him towards the kitchen. _This is going to be a very long conversation_ , he thinks to himself, setting up the coffee machine, with a small smile on his face.


End file.
